We propose to study life satisfaction, its development, its structure and its correlates in older age by means of secondary analysis. We plan to utilize already collected and archived data sets from social indicator studies conducted at the Institute for Social Research. The availability of these high quality data sets on nationally representative samples provide an ideal resource for addressing some of the major themes in social gerontology, for replicating existing findings and testing new hypotheses. Analytical techniques will be chosen from structural analyses, multiple regression techniques, path analysis, and cohort analysis as deemed appropriate. We believe that the methodological and substantive emphasis of the data sets proposed for secondary analysis regarding life satisfaction in older age will allow us to make a significant contribution to the theory and practice of social gerontology by yielding results of critical interest to all those who deal with life satisfaction and its maintenance in old age.